Mistakes Will Happen
Mistakes Will Happen is an episode from the third season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Garfield and Odie watch an episode of Garfield and Friends to look for any mistakes. Plot Garfield interrupts the beginning of the cartoon to address- and dismiss- the notion that his show has any mistakes. He and Odie then proceed to watch an episode to compile any mistakes shown. Major Characters * Garfield * Odie * Jon * Robber Minor Characters * Binky (cameo) * Charlie (voiced by Lorenzo Music) * Police Chief (voiced by Jim Davis) * Elephant * Cops * Director (voiced by Mark Evanier) * Fish * The Buddy Bears (cameo) * Frog * Owl * Wade (cameo) * Orson (cameo) * Roy (cameo) * Wolf * Radio Announcer (voiced by Gregg Berger) Trivia * This episode has more goofs than any other episode of the series. However, in this case, they are intentional. Cultural References * Tom Selleck is mentioned by Jon after running into a tree. * Odie appears as the comic strip character Marmaduke at the end of the episode. * The Leaning Tower of Pisa, the Taj Mahal, and the Eiffel Tower are all (mistakenly) shown. Goofs :Note: Due to the nature of the episode, all of the following can be assumed to be intentional. All goofs occur for one scene only, except where noted. * The title card reads "Mistake Will Happen", and features Odie with Garfield's head. * When Jon flips a steak on the grill, one of the other steaks becomes a shoe. * Jon's spatula is replaced with a microphone as he calls Garfield over for macaroni. * Garfield is wearing running shoes as he walks over to the grill. * Jon (dressed in a tuxedo) states that Garfield likes having pizza with everything on it. ** Although he initially offers a steak, Jon ends up serving Garfield a fish. * Garfield finds his meal to be too big, and reminds Odie that he doesn't like to eat too much. ** Odie is wearing a cowboy hat as he affirms the above. * When Jon warns Garfield and Odie about the woods, he is shown wearing a scuba diving suit in the first scene, then a ballerina outfit in the second. ** During the former sequence, he refers to Odie as Fido. * Odie's ears are replaced with flowers when Garfield asks "haunted?"; the Leaning Tower of Pisa is also shown in the background. * When Jon says "That's right, haunted. Be real careful," the sky switches from day to night (staying that way for the rest of the episode), Garfield is wearing a backpack (which also remains throughout most of the episode), and the grill is replaced with a pinball machine that Jon plays as Garfield and Odie head into the forest. * Garfield refers to Jon as Pete. * Odie states clearly "I don't know, I'm kind of scared". * Garfield and Odie walk past the signature of Jim Davis. * During a close-up, Garfield is wearing sunglasses. * Afterward, two Odies are shown following Garfield, as well as two moons in the background. * Jon has a mustache when he talks about having warned Garfield and Odie. * When Jon sneaks away, he is wearing boxer shorts and bunny slippers instead of his usual pants and shoes. ** Also, Binky is shown in the background holding a sign that says "LOOKING FOR WORK". * A cop (Charlie) rides a police car in the forest instead of on a road. * An elephant is shown in the police car during the exchange between Charlie (who has Garfield's voice) and a police chief on the radio. * The robber claims that "there's not another cop within one hundred miles of here," only to walk past two other cops as he looks for a hiding place. * Odie is wearing a tuxedo at the beginning of the scene where Garfield scoffs at Jon's claim that the forest is haunted. * Garfield messes up the line "In all the years I've lived with Jon, I can't recall anything so foolish," resulting in a re-take with the director. ** During this scene, he is wearing a ski cap and moving his lips. * Odie is replaced with Nermal when Garfield mentions that Jon thinks that there are ghosts around. * A fish swims around the forest (as if it were full of water) when Garfield claims that they're alone. * Garfield maintains that they're alone after the Buddy Bears appear out of a cave. * The robber walks on the surface of a pond (which is deep enough for a frog to jump into) and wears a different shirt. * The robber is naked when he hides behind a pair of bushes, as well as when he notices Garfield and Odie (who both have antlers on their heads, with Odie's ears missing). * When the robber notes the presence of the two pets (and potentially people as well), he has a derby hat and a monocle (but regains his prison outfit). * Garfield and Odie are in a blizzard (both wearing parkas and snowshoes) when Garfield says that "Fred" (i.e. Jon) is wrong. * When Garfield and Odie are frightened by a hooting owl ("Who...Who...Where...Where...When...When..."), Garfield is merely shown as an outline. * Garfield enters a house inside a tree, but keeps Odie from getting inside, saying, "Go away. We don't want any." ** Later on, Garfield is outside of the house, inviting Odie for a snack (or at least his idea of a snack). * Jon says "Garfield's been a very bad dog lately. I'm going to teach him a lesson she'll never forget." ** Jon also walks by U.S. Acres (with Wade, Orson, and Roy shown). * Odie has rabbit ears during the second scene where he's knocking on the door of the tree Garfield was in. * When Garfield first notices Jon, he is wearing blonde curls and a pink bow on his head. * As Jon puts on his ghost sheet, he states "This will scare the pants off those three, or my name isn't June Arberkle". * Garfield has a visor cap on when he realizes what Jon's up to. * The scene where Garfield informs Odie about a visit with a "ghost" is shown upside down. * Jon has a beard after he is uncovered by the robber. * When the robber decides to take Jon's idea, he is wearing a sombrero. * Garfield and Odie have duck bills for mouths before they notice the robber disguised as a ghost. * When they do notice him, Odie gains four arms, while Garfield has a farmer's hat. * When the robber first chases Garfield, they pass by an igloo. * Garfield tricks the robber with a door in the forest which leads to a basement (there's also no basement background when shown from the outside). * For much of Garfield's fight with the robber, he is colored blue. ** When Garfield says "That phony voice doesn't fool me," his voice is provided by a woman's (Julie Payne). ** When Garfield chases after the robber, he also wears an explorer hat. * The cave that the robber goes into has a barber pole nearby. * The police car (now back on the road) has a smoking chimney in place of the siren. ** Also, the Taj Mahal can be seen in the background. * Garfield has a superhero outfit when he figures that he "showed Jon". ** Afterward, an animal is heard, which Garfield and Odie take to be a rhino. * When Garfield and Odie meet up with Jon, Garfield is carrying an umbrella. * As the trio walk away, Odie's legs become chicken legs. * Garfield drives the car in the forest (but is later back on the road). * Jon refers to Garfield as Kermit. * While on the road, the trio pass by the Eiffel Tower. According to Garfield, there were only three mistakes in the episode he and Odie watched: * Garfield is not eating during his first appearance. * There's no mustard at Garfield's picnic. * Jon's car has no gas during the final scene. At the very end: * Garfield, having just declared they'll never make any more mistakes on the show, says that it's 10 A.M., and thus "time for a midnight snack." ** Odie is also replaced by the title character of the comic strip Marmaduke. Gallery MWH01.png MWH02.png MWH03.png MWH04.png MWH05.png MWH06.png MWH07.png MWH08.png MWH09.png MWH10.png MWH11.png MWH12.png Mistakes Will Happen.jpg Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 3 Category:Garfield and Friends